A New Employee
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Harry had met Kazuya and Lin at a young age. They helped him control his psychometry ability. When Lin and Kazuya moved to Japan Harry was forced to stay. Ron and Hermione helped him stop Voldemort, Dumbledore, and his relatives. Harry decides to move closer to his friends. Will Kazuya realize Harry's feelings for him? Does he have feelings for Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Employee**

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or GH.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

"Good morning. How may I help you?" A young girl in a school uniform asked once the young man entered the room.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Shibuya."

"Oh. Wait here for a minute." She began leaving only to stop and look at him. "Um, what's your name?"

"Potter Harry."

"I'll be back. Please sit."

"Alright." He sat down and waited.

Mai went to her bosses door. She knocked twice before entering. He stopped writing so that he could stare at her blankly. He waited for her to speak.

"There is a Mr. Potter here for an appointment with you."

Kazuya straightened. "Send him in."

"Hai." She turned and left the office.

Mai returned to the main room of the building. She went over and stood near Harry.

"You may go right in. His office is that door over there."

"Arigato."

"You're welcome."

Harry stood and walked to Kazuya's office. He entered the office closing the door behind him. He walked over to Kazuya and hugged the teen. Kazuya was the first to pull back.

"Good to see you again Ry."

"You too. Is Lin here?"

"No. He's out getting a new thermal camera." Kazuya explained.

"Ah I see."

"When can you start?" He asked the younger male.

"Today." Harry said with a smile.

"Great." A sigh of relief left him.

"Yup."

"Look at these." Kazuya gave him a stack of papers.

"Alright." He sat on the corner of the desk.

"Thank you." The older teen sighed in relief.

"No problem."

"Mai!" Kazuya called after a few minutes.

The girl from earlier entered the office a few seconds later. She was surprised to see Harry sitting on the desk reading papers. Kazuya looked up at her.

"Tea." He ordered.

"B-bu-"

"Now!"

"Ugh!" She stormed out.

Harry shot his friend a look. "Why are you bullying her?"

"Because it's fun."

"I see." Harry frowned.

"What?"

"Nothing." He went back to reading.

"If you're sure." Kazuya didn't believe him but didn't push the issue.

"I am."

"Hmm."

The two worked in silence until Mao returned. She opened the door and walked up to the desk. She gave her boss the tea before leaving.

"Your tea is better." The teen commented.

"I'm British born and raised. Of course mine is better."

"True."

Kazuya's phone buzzed. He looked at the message before sending a quick reply.

"Lin's back."

"Good."

Harry gave Kazuya a pile of papers before throwing the others in the garbage. Kazuya chuckled at that before thanking him for his help. Harry waved him off before leaving the office. He went into Lin's and sat on the desk. He waited for the man and soon Lin entered the office.

"Harry." Lin was surprised but hugged the teen.

"Hey Lin."

"How are you?"

"Good. They are in jail."

Lin smirked. "Good."

"Yup." He looked cheerful. "Now I work here."

Lin smiled at him. "About time. Are you busy?"

"No. I already helped Kazuya."

"Then help me with these." Lin gave him some notes that.

"Okay."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He gave the same answer he gave Kazuya.

"Tell me when your ready."

Harry gave Lin a smile before nodded. That's what he loved about him. Lin never pushed and was always willing to listen. Harry usually told the Chinese man everything. There was only one thing Harry kept hidden. He had a crush on Kazuya. He always felt guilty and ashamed by it so he never told anyone or let it show.

"I will."

"Good."

"Thanks Lin."

"You're welcome."

The two worked the rest of the time in silence. Mai had been shocked when she witnessed Lin smiling at Harry. The short time that she knew the man he had never smiled. Usually she saw him scowling. She was the first to leave at the end of the day. Lin went home next. Harry left with Kazuya since the older teen told him he was going to stay with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

Kazuya unlocked the front door. "Come in."

"Thanks." Harry said as he walked into the house.

"Hungry?" He asked once they were both in and the door was shut and locked.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Great. Give me a second." He said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Okay." He said as he looked around the living room.

The walls were a light green with light wood paneling that was half-way up the wall. The floor was carpeting and was a darker shade of green. On one side of the room were two light green couches with blue and green striped pillows. A green armchair in the same shade was nearby. On the wall in front of the couches was a large flat screen t.v that made Harry roll his eyes. Two doors were off two the side. On the other side was a piano and a chess table. Both were white. A door, which Harry knew led to the kitchen, was near them.

On the walls were pictures of Kazuya, his brother, Lin, and himself. He brushed his hands of Kazuya's brother. He really missed him. He wiped his eyes and followed after Kazuya. He leaned against the table.

"Thanks for coming by the way." Kazuya said as he seasoned the meat.

"What?" He looked at the dark haired man in confusion.

"For coming to work for me." He clarified.

"Of course." Harry laughed. "Now that my relatives are in jail, Moldyshorts is gone, and those idiots also in jail, I can be here."

"I'm sorry." He said as he stopped what he was doing and looked at his friend.

Harry sighed and hugged him. "Ollie, I get it. I know why you said what you said. I never took it to heart knowing you were grieving. You wanted to see your brother and since I am a necromancer it's a possibility."

"I should have respected your decision. You said no and I should have respected that." He said into his shoulder.

"You should have but grief can make one do things or say things they normally wouldn't. Summoning him so soon after his death would have done more harm than good. You didn't see it that way but once you calmed down you saw that I was right. You apologized enough." He said.

"I guess." He pulled out of the hug.

"I know so. Anyway weren't you making me food?" The wizard asked hoping to lighten the mood.

Kazuya rolled his eyes. "I am. You only like me for my cooking." He mumbled.

"And yet your not cooking, why?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Brat." He chuckled.

"Thank you." He bowed.

Kazuya shook his head at that. Sometimes he wondered about Harry, he really did. With a sigh he resumed preparing the food.

"Need any help?" Harry asked.

"Sure. Here chop the carrots." He ordered.

"Yes sir." He saluted.

"Thank you." He chuckled.

"You're welcome bossman." He said with a laugh.

Harry removed the ultra thin gloves he wore and exchanged them with a pair of regular non-latex gloves. He carefully cut the carrots and then the tomatoes. The two worked in silence until dinner was in the oven.

"So while we wait tell me about your previous cases." He said.

"You sure?" Kazuya asked cautiously. 'Luckily there was only one case where Lin was hurt and that probably still pisses him off.'

"Yes. Last I heard you were investigating an old temple." He said.

"That turned out to be teens scaring people away so they could do drugs." He said. 'Guess Lin didn't tell him. Harry is going to be very pissed.'

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "If kids want to rebel so much can they not pick the choice that poisons their body?"

"I know. Their parents weren't pleased." He said.

"I bet." He said.

"After that case we were hired by a headmaster to check out an old school building. There thought it was hunted. Of course when they saw me he hired others as well." He said.

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. "Cause us teens are useless and untrustworthy."

"Yeah. Well before I knew he hired others Lin and I set up our cameras. I left to go research the place. Mai entered the old school building and almost knocked over an expensive camera onto herself. Lin managed to get her out of the way but ended up with the camera smashing into his leg. I took him to the hospital and we learned that his leg was broken." He said.

"What? Why wasn't I informed?" He asked in shock and anger.

"I have no idea. Ask Lin. I thought you knew." He said.

"I plan on it." He said darkly.

"A-anyway after that I made her work for me to make up for breaking Lin's leg and the camera. Later on the headmaster brought in a Shrine Maiden, a Monk, a Priest, and a Medium." He continued.

"Seriously. Please tell me he wasted his money on nothing." The emerald eyed boy pleaded.

"He did. The Shrine Maiden and the Monk believed there were spirits there and tried to exorcise them. The Priest was nervous and not certain there were spirits. He mostly helped Mai and I. The Medium knew there wasn't. The building was sinking. A girl from Mai's school had come in and insisted there were spirits. She just wanted the attention and ended up having ESP. After I was proven correct the Shrine Maiden was all over me." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I really hate when people throw themselves on others despite that person not showing any interest. I also hate those older than me treating me like a child." He said.

"I know. The Medium hasn't taken the hint either." He said.

"Sorry." He said.

"Not your fault." He grabbed the food out of the oven.

Harry set the table. "So Mai works for you now?"

"She was a great help especially with Lin not being able to help. She's eager to learn and I feel there is more to her than we know." He said. "I just wish she was less loud."

"I bet." He laughed. "Still not happy Lin didn't tell me." He pouted.

"Sorry. I don't know why he didn't either. Had I known I would have told you." He said.

"I know you would have. I trained you right." He teased.

Kazuya looked at him in amusement. "Trained me?"

"Yup." Harry said as he popped the 'p'.

"Gee thanks." He snorted.

"You're welcome." He said he said with a bright smile.

"Brat." The dark haired psychic shook his head.

"Thank you." He said cheerfully.

That made Kazuya snort again. Harry shot him a smirk before he started to giggle. The other joined in a few minutes later.

"Help me get the food on the table." Kazuya said once he calmed down.

"Okay." Harry said after he finished giggling.

Once the food was on the table they began eating. Harry remembered something Kazuya said.

"What do you mean that there is more to Mai than we know?" He asked.

"I feel like she's one of us. I have yet to see it. No new cases that seem legit have come up so there hasn't been a chance." He explained.

"Oh." That made sense.

"At least she will be more toloratable now that you're here." He said.

"Happy to help." He said cheerfully.

Kazuya shook his head. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too." He smiled.

The rest of the meal was eaten in silence. Once done they cleaned up. Harry went to the spare bedroom. He was asleep the minute his head hit the pillow. Kazuya looked through old photos. They were of his precious people and himself. When he finished looking through them he put them away. He went to go check on Harry. He smiled when he saw Harry cuddling his pillow. The wizard always cuddled with someone or something. After a few seconds he shut the door and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ghost Hunt.

'Thoughts'

_Parseltongue_

* * *

Harry woke the next morning. He laid on the bed staring at the ceiling. Gene had come to him in his dreams. They had talked for a bit. He was ready to talk to his brother. Harry of course agreed.

'Should I have agreed? Them talking might be a bad idea.' He sighed. 'He would have to talk to Ollie.'

The dark haired teen rolled out of bed. He changed and left the room. He found Kazuya in the kitchen.

"Good morning Harry." He greeted them.

"Morning. Um…." He bit his lips.

"What's wrong?" He turned to fully look at him.

"I talked to Gene last night." He admitted.

"What?" He looked shocked.

"He wants to talk to you. This weekend." Harry said.

"I see." He said.

"Ollie?" He placed a hand on his arm.

"Of course that pest would be ready to talk now that I accepted that talking to him again wasn't going to happen." He muttered.

The green eyed wizard snorted. "That is how it usually goes."

"Yeah. Let's eat and go to work." Kazuya said.

"Are you okay?" He asked as Kazuya finished making breakfast.

"Yes I am." He said.

"Good."

Kazuya handed him a plate and the two ate breakfast in silence. Harry knew his friend's mind was occupied. He left him alone to let him think and process the news. Afterwards they went to work.

Harry filled Lin on what happened. They both decided to give Kazuya space. They would also distract Mai because she would end up making the man snap. She would only have to say hi to him. It was best to keep her away from Kazuya. Harry came up with a plan. Lin handed over the case files.

When Mai arrived he had her sit down. He was going to help her learn to differentiate the between the real cases and the made up cases.

"Sometimes you can tell by what they tell you." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Using your knowledge on spirits you can see if someone is making it up. There will also be times that their story changes. Little changes aren't an alarm but huge changes are." He said.

"I see. Any other ways?" She asked.

"Indeed. In person it is their body language and the tenses they use. On paper it is just the tenses they use." He said.

"Oh that makes sense." She blinked.

"Here." He handed her a pile of files. "Separate these into two piles. One that you think are fake cases and one that you think are real cases."

"Okay."

The two worked in silence. When she was done she waited for the green eyed man to look through them. He was impressed she had gotten most of them right.

"Good job. Next part is research." He told her.

"Okay." She nodded.

They were only halfway through when it was time to leave. She went home as Harry packed up. Lin was the next to leave. Finally Harry and Kazuya left.


End file.
